Cyndaquil - From Mouse To Powerhouse
by Typhlosion8
Summary: The sweet, sad story of a wild Pokémon. Meet Cynda, a newly hatched Cyndaquil. This is how her story began. This is who she is. One-shot.


**So, this fanfic was a one-shot inspired by Gaige's Peppy Sweetheart. Thanks GPS!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Pokémon, or this Typhlosion. -cries-**

**Just stop watching me cry and read this already! *sniffle***

* * *

Cyndaquil hatched out of the green spotted, cream coloured, small sized egg. "Cynda?" she called out. "Cyndaquil?"

A warm thing hugged the tiny Fire Mouse. "Quil!" she cried out happily. "Quil!"

"Ty Typhlosion. Phlosion Ty." her mommy told her. The baby nodded her head. "Cyndaquil!"

* * *

It had been a week since the Cyndaquil hatched out of the egg. Her mommy, Ty, called her Cynda. When she evolved again, her name would change. Then when she became Typhlosion, like her mom, she would get her final name. "Typhlo!" her mom called her back to the nest. "Quil!" she replied. Deciding to try out her new move, she curled up into a ball, and released her powerful flame. Somersaulting, she activated Flame Wheel as she got closer and closer to the familiar home. Stopping her roll, she cried out "Cynda!" in her final pose.

Her mom smiled at her young Cyndaquil. Soon she would evolve into Quilava, and she planned to call her fiery mouse Quila, and then, finally, at her final stage, Typhlo. At this rate, she would evolve by the end of the week.

Cyndaquil scurried towards her mother, and gave her a hug. "Cynda Cynda!" she told her. Since her first day out of the egg, and the warm hug she got, she loved to hug others. Ty smile grew bigger, and she gently nudged her daughter towards the berries she found. Cynda raced towards the bright pink Pecha Berry. They were her favourite berries to eat.

After Cynda had eaten her fill of the wide variety of berries, she came towards her soft bed of molted Pidgey and Spearow feathers. It was made just for her. "Quiiiillll." she yawned, and drifted asleep.

* * *

Cynda awoke to her mother nudging her. This wasn't normal, Ty usually let her sleep.

"Cynd-" Ty covered her mouth. "Typhlosion," she whispered. Trainers were in the forest. They usually stayed on the main paths of the Azelea Forest, but once in a while, you got a wanderer.

Cynda was shaking. She never saw a trainer before. Tears came to her eyes. Suddenly, the grass rustled, and a black haired boy stepped near them. He wore a red vest with a yellow shirt underneath and blue jeans. He was wearing a baseball cap backwards. "Come on, Houndoom! We got some raritys over here!" he yelled. "Typhlosion," her mom growled. She stood in front of Cynda, the fire on her back was in full blaze.

"Houndoom, use Crunch on her leg!" he commanded.

His Houndoom bounded forward and his teeth glowed bright white. He chomped down on Ty's leg, but she endured it, and unleashed a Shadow Claw on his back. He released his hold, and backed away slowly. "Doom," he muttered.

"Thunder Fang, and attack the Cyndaquil!" the trainer commanded.

Looking sad yet fierce, Houndoom jumped around my mom and raced towards Cynda. Frightened,she powered up her back flames and rolled into a Flame Wheel attack. "Quil!" she cried, knocking Houndoom back. Cynda tried to run back to Ty, but couldn't move.

Paralysis had frozen the Tiny Mouse Pokémon, and the trainer took that opportunity to throw a Pokéball at the mouse. After a few moments, it locked and Cyndaquil was trapped.

* * *

Cynda came out of the misty darkness to appear on a battlefield. A large Miltank was in front of her. "Quil, light up the field with Flame Wheel!" yelled the trainer. He still wore the baseball cap backwards "Cynda!" she cried, and rolled towards the Miltank with a fiery flare. "Rollout!" the girl across the field yelled, and Miltank rolled towards Cynda with more power. Cynda was thrown across the stadium upon impact, and was knocked out.

"Return Quil." the trainer sighed.

* * *

The trainer stood next to a trash can. He dropped the duck-tapped Pokéball into the can, and walked away. "You're useless junk, goodbye Quil."

The Pokéball shook, but because of the tape, could not come out.

* * *

A man went towards the garbage can. He was none other than Professor Elm, a popular professor in the Jonto region. Right now he was taking a break, and went to Goldenrod to escape his work. As he came closer to toss his banana peel, he noticed a peculiar object wrapped in tape. Dropping his peel in and removing the object, he peeled the tape off to find a Pokéball.

Pressing the button, he was shocked to find a small, skinny, underfed Cyndaquil inside. It's trainer had not only abandoned it, but left it inside to die of hunger! He picked it up, and jogged to the nearest Pokémon Centre.

* * *

A few weeks later, Cyndaquil looked brand new and had been helping around the Elm Pokémon Lab. Very quiet, the poor thing was scared of every new thing, and only Professor Elm could touch it without suffering a burn.

"Professor, I'm here for my Pokémon!" called out a young girl. She was Maddie, and had just turned 10.

Maddie stepped towards Cyndaquil. "You're a cutie!" she told the tiny Pokémon. Cyndaquil smiled, and hopped into her arms.

"Maddie, there you are! I have some-" Professor Elm stopped when he saw the happy Fire type itheir arms. "Professor, is she available?" Maddie asked.

"Sure! I think you two will be good friends. Now, here's you Pokédex, and some Pokéballs. Here's Cyndaquil's Pokéball. Good luck, Maddie!"

And the brown haired teen left the lab and started her jouney. The Cyndaquil turned around in her arms and gave her a big hug.

* * *

Two Years Later

"Hey Barbecute, we're home!"

"Typhlosion!" smiled the Volcano Pokémon.

Maddie smiled at her faithful friend. "Can you believe we won the League? It was all thanks you you guys!"

Her Pokémon cheered as they came close for a group hug.

Amphy, her Ampharos, smile was the biggest.

Pidge, her Pidgeot, was hugging her head.

Umbry, her Umbreon, curled up around her leg.

Tyrani, her Tyranitar, almost knocked her over.

Nite, her Dragonite, lifted her up a little showing off his strength.

And Barbecute, her trusty Typhlosion, well, she hugged her the hardest.

"I can't breathe, Barbe!" she cried out, then started to laugh with her other Pokémon as she grinned sheepishly.

* * *

**There you go, folks! A slightly sad story about a cute, powerful, abandoned but loved again, **

** T ruly awesome**

** Y et really cute**

** P owerful**

** H elpful **

** L oving**

** O n guard 24/7 **

** S illy and fun**

** I ntelligent**

** O ne of a kind**

** N ever leaves you alone**

** -P-O-****K-É-M-O-N-**

** That's my *sniffle* sad story about a Typhlosion, my favourite, pushed to the side starter.**

**P. S. Barbecute was GPS's idea, not me!**

**Goodbye!**


End file.
